Oracle XS
The Übermacht Oracle XS (dubbed simply Oracle when entered) is a four-door sports-luxury sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The Oracle is a four-door sedan which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Sentinel in the GTA III Era (the GTA IV Sentinel is redesigned as a two-door sport luxury coupe). The Oracle resembles the BMW E65 7 Series (2002-2008), particularly the pre-facelift models (2002-2005). The only noticeable differences are inverted front indicators, a slightly different taillight design, and the lack of BMW's traditional (and trademarked) kidney-shaped grilles. The grille resembles that of a second-generation Lexus LS, one of the competitors to the BMW 7 Series in the full-size luxury segment. There is a slightly modified variant of the Oracle driven by members of the Irish American Killers. It is painted dark green with front and rear bumper kits and a sport mesh grill, and its badge markings are removed. This variant is often seen in Steinway, Dukes. In GTA V, this car returns. Only minor changes were made, such as the rims. Performance The Oracle is powered by a V8 (likely making it analogous to the E65 745i, also powered by a V8). Thus it is able to achieve a decent high speed of 152 mph (245 km/h) with satisfactory acceleration. Its handling is superb for a car of its size, and it is durable, owing to its luxury construction. The steering is relatively lifeless however, it can feel a little disconnected from the road. The soft suspension means that the car is comfortable on all surfaces. ABS is avaliable yet interestingly not standard, which is odd considering it is a luxury car. Gallery Oracle-V-Side.jpg|Trevor carjacking a Oracle in GTA V. Trivia * The default radio station in the Oracle is The Journey. * An Oracle billboard advertisement parodying BMW's advertisement style is seen on billboards around the city, including one in Star Junction. * "Automatic Arrogance" is likely a reference to the arrogance that BMW (Ubermacht's real life counterpart) drivers may feel driving such a car, owing to its prestige and cost. * "Automatic" could be a reference to the only transmission choice for a BMW 7 Series, in contrast to other BMW vehicles that have manual transmissions available, as the E65 was the first iteration of the 7 Series not to offer a manual. * Interestingly, the Oracle in the billboard adverts does not feature any logo on the bonnet. * The Oracle's name could be a reference to the BMW Oracle Racing team, as Übermacht, based on BMW, manufactures the Oracle. It may also be a slight poke at the Sentinel that it replaces, as a sentinel and an oracle are both things that deal with observing or watching. * The Oracle shares the same rim design as the Super Diamond. Coincidentally, BMW, which is parodied in game as "Ubermacht", is the parent company of Rolls-Royce in real life. In fact, during the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the E65 BMW 7 Series was used as a design guide, so in a way the Rolls-Royce Phantom is a larger and more luxurious platform mate to the BMW 7 Series. * XS probably is meant to sound like the word "excess", meaning the car is a luxury buy that is not needed, just desired. * Despite being a luxurious car, the Oracle doesn't feature voiced GPS. *In GTA IV ,the Schafter and Oracle are competitors like BMW 7 Series and the Mercedes Benz S Class will compete with each other in real life Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can sometimes be found in the parking lot across from the Middle Park East Safehouse on Albany Ave. * Usually one parked at Franklin Street in Steinway. * The Oracle is mostly found in Algonquin, near City Hall and The Exchange. * Ray Boccino drives a pearl colored Oracle, which can be taken after Pest Control. He is also seen driving it in Meltdown. * Patrick McReary drives a modified McReary Mob Oracle, seen in Harboring a Grudge. * Lyle Rivas owns one, and is taken in Easy as Can Be. * A rare Oracle XS can be obtained in the mission Taking in the Trash. This Oracle can be changed to a desired color at a Pay N' Spray, without the car immediately going to its default color (dark green). * In Going Deep, a Ray Bulgarin mission, most of the cars in the parking complex are Oracles, including a hard-to-find red one that Bulgarin and Timur hide behind. If you are relatively careful not to blow it up during the shootout, it's easily stolen in the process of completing the mission, but occasionally vanishes. * Bulgarin also has a randomly colored Oracle waiting outside his house, in both Dropping In... and In the Crosshairs. * Can be seen driving on Castle Gardens, or in Middle Park West. Grand Theft Auto V *'TBA' Notable owners * Ray Boccino * Patrick McReary (owns the Irish version) * Lyle Rivas (at one time before "Search and Delete"). * Ray Bulgarin * Gerald McReary * Timur References }} de:Oracle (IV) es:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle sv:Oracle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Executive Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Ubermacht Vehicles Category:German vehicles